smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The First Female Smurf (Hero Stories)/Part 1
It is Springtime in the forest, and in the Smurf Village all the Smurfs were busy decorating it in order to give it that smurfy feeling. Papa Smurf was busy walking through the village and was happy to see his little Smurfs all cheery. "Hello, Papa Smurf!" Takeo called. "Hello! Hello!" Papa Smurf called back. He then seen Vanity step out from his house. "Hey, Vanity! Ha! So, you smurfed your new hat, the one with the yellow flower." "Ah! Yes, Papa Smurf! It's Spring." Vanity answered. Papa Smurf then seen Lazy sleeping against a broom. "Hello, Lazy Smurf!" Papa Smurf called, but Lazy didn't respond. Papa Smurf then seen Greedy sitting on a bench eating some sarsaparilla. "So, Greedy, having a good meal?" he asked. "Mmyes, Papa Smurf! Yum! Thish is sho good, fresh sharshaparilla!" Greedy said with a full mouth. Just then there was the sound of off-key music, causing Papa Smurf to hold his ears. "It's Harmony practicing!" Papa Smurf thought to himself as he chapped his door. Harmony soon answered. "Uh...bravo! Very good! You're making progress on your trumpet!" Papa Smurf said. "But that wasn't the trumpet, Papa Smurf! I'm smurfing the guitar now!" Harmony answered, pointing to a guitar that was by the door. "Oh, I see," Papa Smurf said. "Well, good luck in practicing." "Thanks, Papa Smurf," Harmony said, before Papa Smurf walked away. Papa Smurf then continued to walk through the village. He turned and seen Brainy running towards him. "Hello, Papa Smurf! Are you smurfing fine Papa Smurf? Do you want me to go smurf you some walnuts, Papa Smurf?" he asked. "I hate nuts!" Grouchy muttered. "No thanks, Brainy! If I need any, I'll let you know!" Papa Smurf said. "Really? Oh! Thanks, Papa Smurf!" Brainy replied excitedly. Just then, Papa Smurf seen Jokey with one of his surprise boxes in his hands. Ah! There's Jokey Smurf! Papa Smurf thought to himself before Jokey ran right past him towards Brainy. "HEY! BRAINY! I HAVE A GIFT FOR YOU!" Jokey shouted. "Oh, that's nice! What is it?" Brainy said, before he opened the box causing it to explode. Papa Smurf then seen Dreamy sitting on a log at the outskirts of the village. "What's wrong, Dreamy? You look sad! Is something wrong?" Papa Smurf asked. "Oh! It's all right, Papa Smurf! I'm just bored!" Dreamy said. "You're bored? Hmm...Wait! What if we smurfed a big, Spring party tonight?" Papa Smurf said. "Oh, yes! Oh, yes, Papa Smurf! With music and dancing! We'll have a good smurf!!" Dreamy answered excitedly. That night a big fire was lit right in the village square and all the Smurfs were happily dancing around it, with the orchestra playing the music. ... But what the Smurfs didn't know was that the evil wizard Gargamel was busy planning on his revenge. "Happiness! I can feel it! There's happiness in my forest, and I hate it! CUT OUT THAT HAPPINESS! THAT'S AN ORDER FROM ME, GARGAMEL!" he shouted before closing the window on Azrael's tail. "You can feel it too, can't you, Azrael? All that dreadful cheer!" he said, before noticing that Azrael was not there. "Azrael?" he asked himself. Azrael managed to dislodge his tail from the window and made his way inside. "I must capture those Smurfs and put an end to all that happiness! Don't just sit there, think of a plan?" Gargamel told Azrael, and Azrael tried to think. "Think!" Gargamel shouted. Azrael started thinking harder. "THINK!" Gargamel shouted again. Azrael started thinking much harder. "I must find their weakness!" Gargamel said, as he looked at his drawing of a Smurf. "Let's see: color blue, three apples high, big hearts... big hearts? THAT'S IT! I'll get them through their hearts! I will send them a SMURFETTE!" Gargamel proclaimed, as he started heating up his cauldron. "The Smurfette will be their downfall! Ha! Ha! Ha!" he then got some clay from a box located in a corner near his cauldron. "This magical lump of blue clay will become the first female Smurf, a beautiful, but evil Smurf to lead the others straight to me!" he put the clay into the cauldron, and quickly got started on the other ingredients. "Let's see: A sprig of flirtatiousness... A solid layer of non-objectivity... three crocodile tears... a bird-brain... powder of viper's tongue... a carat of sneakiness... a handful of anger... a dash of lying tissue... transparent of course... a bushel of greediness... a quart of bad faith... one thimbleful of recklessness... a stroke of pride... pint on envy... some zest of sensitivity... a bit of foolishness and a bit of cunning, lots of volatility and lots of obstinacy... a candle burned at both ends...a dash of sugar and spice, but nothing nice... half a pack of lies... a chatter of a magpie... and the hardest stone for her heart," Gargamel said, as he placed the ingredients into the cauldron and soon a figure was created. The creature slowly opened her eyes before she looked around at her surroundings. "Huh? Where am I?" she asked. "It worked! It worked! I have created a Smurfette!" Gargamel said triumphantly. Smurf to Part 2 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:The First Female Smurf Chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles